


True Colours

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 师生年下上课搞老师，下课也要“搞”老师





	True Colours

对于他的敌意，很多人都这样问：

“我搞不懂你为什么这么针对波特教授，他人也好，脸更好，对谁都和和气气的，教学水平高，兼备了麦格和斯内普的所有优点——”

而德拉科则会适时打断对方：

“那是因为你不知道他的真面目。”

没用，说什么也没用。金发男孩以如此神情歪了歪头，活脱脱气死人不偿命的模样，又立马将注意力转移，把手举得比赫敏·格兰杰还要高，他懒洋洋地开口：“波特教授，这个咒语，我搞不大明白。”

年轻的教授捋了捋耳边的乱发，绿色眸子在圆形眼镜的后面眨了眨：“这是个非常简单的咒语，马尔福先生。”

“你的意思是我有问题吗？”斯莱特林眼眉一竖，声音尖锐，“明明是你教得太差！”

抗议声此起彼伏，连布雷司都说了一句“无理取闹”。

只不过德拉科并不介意，因为他清楚，他的教授一定会平复所有人的情绪，再来到他身边，用一个无奈的叹气和摇头作为手把手教学的开始信号，他们会贴的很近。

他的黑魔法防御课教授，他的波特老师，他的哈利。

德拉科知道他的“真面目”。

他那正经又疏离的模样，在德拉科午夜时分推开那扇门之后全然不见踪影。哈利在办公桌后抬起头，冲德拉科露出了一个灿烂的笑容，绿眼睛弯弯的，还甜甜的来了一声“德拉科”，七年级大男孩没忍住，心怦怦乱跳起来，又艰难地吞咽了一下。

他们不会浪费时间。

德拉科大步流星，直接走到了哈利的桌前，他捏住爱人的下巴，急忙且生涩地偷了个吻。他吻得很短，抽身离开后才看到哈利闭眼的模样。德拉科的胸膛几乎因为冲动的兴奋情绪而爆炸，于是不管不顾地牵起较为年长的爱人的手，牵引着对方向床上走去。

他的年龄允许了他所有的急切，哈利默许了一切，甚至在德拉科撕扯他的长袍时轻轻地笑出了声。其实德拉科已经比哈利高上一些了，他把人搂在怀里，手里忙着脱衣服，还能恶意地擒住哈利的双唇吮吸又舔舐，哈利唔嗯了几下，配合着衣料摩擦与啄吻的水声，他们的情欲被彻底挑逗了起来，双手开始从摸索到急速地、用力地抚摸彼此的身体，德拉科使劲地吻着，沿着下颚直至脖颈，他们纠缠着翻身在床上，起初是哈利在上面，他用他小小的身体伏在德拉科的身上扭来扭去，挑逗地直起身，故意吊着男孩，去听德拉科不满的呻吟，去看他通红了的脸颊，男人微笑着俯下身，蝴蝶般啄吻德拉科的脸颊，于是又被德拉科搂住腰压了下去，男孩的动作是迫不及待，他握住哈利的脚踝，把身下人已然褪到膝盖的裤子一把拉下，再把双腿向上压去——完美的柔韧性。

德拉科想起哈利和自己说过，他曾经是个不错的找球手。

而与之相比，哈利的所有反应都要“沉稳”更多，他自在地在德拉科身下调整位置，配合地将双腿张得更开，他的右手轻柔地拨开男孩散乱的刘海，尽管德拉科根本没有理会。

因为男孩被最为诱人的事实吸引了：“你......你已经准备好了？”

哈利笑着点头，他扭动着腰肢，微微弓起身，再从背后伸手，把展示在德拉科眼前的、那个被他的后穴夹得死死的玩具抽了出来。

润滑剂滴出了一些，粉红的褶皱张开，被裹挟的硬物缓慢地抽出，德拉科忍耐地呻吟了几声。

“我是你的老师，我应该照顾你。”男人故意压低了声音，“满意吗，德拉科？”

男孩扑了上去。

哈利轻笑着接受了德拉科那节奏杂乱的吻，感到了德拉科的手指侵入时的粗暴，他不在意疼痛，甚至不去压抑自己的任何反应，他的叫声被闷在他们的唇齿间更显性感，哈利明白，他的男孩没多大耐性，他配合地将双腿缠在了德拉科的腰上，然后，他的后穴便立刻被塞满了。

德拉科的那里很大，刚开始的入侵让哈利忍不住尖叫了，结束的吻释放了一切，德拉科粗重地喘着：“你不会在上课的时候就带着那玩意儿吧，教授？”重击带来了响亮的肉体相撞的声音，哈利柔柔地哼了一声，又把男孩的大脑搅得乱七八糟，“操，操......”

他胡乱抽插，根本不控制力度，瞬间就把男人逼出了眼泪。

“嗯......嗯啊......你慢点......”哈利搂住了男孩的脖颈，“我疼......”

“操，我才不......你里面太舒服了......”德拉科依旧是用课上任性的语气回答，“疼也不是我的错......是你......”他狠狠地操进最深处，哈利被操得发抖，呻吟声也染上了哭腔，“那是因为你还没被操熟呢......多这么干你几次，你就不会疼了——”

哈利在心里觉得好笑，但最终，在他体内肆意出入的硬物还是夺走了他所有能够思考的能力，他年轻的爱人把他搂得很紧，一下又一下地撞着他的身体，也不知是肉体碰撞的部位火热还是被肉棒抽插的感觉更滚烫，他被德拉科的撞击搞得晕晕乎乎，连自己放肆的情欲声都遥远了。

“教授......我这样做对吗？嗯？”德拉科在他耳边调笑，“舒服吗？”

他也胡乱地点头，收紧了搂住爱人的手臂，催促着男孩就这么射进来：“我想要你......所有的你......”

“遵命，教授。”

他们真的不应该在床上沿用这些称呼，当德拉科压在他的身上把自己射入哈利的体内时，霍格沃茨时任黑魔法防御课教授的道德感才堪堪回归。

只是当德拉科的手握住他的阴茎时，这个念头又再次飞到了九霄云外。黑发男人主动地扭动腰肢，声音嘶哑又挑逗地说：“让我高潮，吾爱——”

而德拉科回以得意的笑容：“只有我才知道你‘真面目’，宝贝。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
